


How to survive a fall, and a demon

by Justafandornwhore



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafandornwhore/pseuds/Justafandornwhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doctor comes to the 2 most famous hunters in the business for their help to save a high-functioning sociopath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to survive a fall, and a demon

**Author's Note:**

> ©Kirsten Irish Patterson  
> This is my first post on here so please give me feedback in the comments and on my tumblr!  
> (just-a-fandorn-whore.tumblr.com)

We were driving, wait- *I* was driving the Impala down to Houston, when Sammy felt it. It was an earthquake, or, at least we think it was. I turned into the nearest gas station, and we got out making sure everything was ok. We were near Coweta, Oklahoma. There was nothing on the local news about an earthquake, so we came to the conclusion that it was more in *our* line of work. Cas, my beautiful Castiel, was going to meet us in Houston. I called him from the payphone from outside of the 7-11, and I *really* hoped he picked up. 

“Dean?”

“Cas! I need you to meet us in Coweta.”

“Moon of my life, I don’t have a clue where that is. Is there a bigger city nearby that I can find on my country map?”

“Hold on, my love.” I called out to Sam, “Hey, where is the nearest big city?”

Sam thought for a moment, “Tulsa is pretty close, why?”

“I’m having Cas meet us there so we can figure out what the hell is going on.”

I went back to the phone and said, “Can you find Tulsa on your map, love?”

Cas’ end went silent and I heard shuffling of papers for a minute.

“Moon of my Life? Is it the city in Northwest Oklahoma?”

“Yes Angel, can you meet you us there? I’ll call you and tell you where specifically when we get there.”

“Of course, I will be looking forward to this encounter. Goodbye Moon of my Life, I Love You!”

“I love you, My Angel.” I hung up the phone, and sighed. I NEEDED Cas, but he can wait for a few days. I walked over to the Impala and around to the back. I opened the trunk and slapped Crowley until he was awake.

“Can I help you, or are you doing this for fun?” Crowley drawled.

“Did you feel that back there?” I wasn’t vying for his games, I needed answers, and I wasn’t going to wait.

“The slapping or the earthquake?” Crowley was trying to make this fun, but I didn’t care.

“The fucking earthquake. Don’t play around, I NEED ANSWERS!” I growled through my teeth.

“What about it?” “What was it?” “I have no fucking idea; I got a bigger dick, not clairvoyance.”

I slammed the trunk shut, angry at everything. “Sammy, we’re leaving, now.” Without hesitation, he climbed into the passenger seat and got comfortable. I drove as fast as I could towards Tulsa, heeding Sam’s directions. We got into Southeast Tulsa about 8:00 PM. We drove around, looking for a motel. We found the Renaissance, which is actually reasonably priced, and got two rooms. I used the phone in my room to call Cas.

“Dean?”

“My love, meet me at the Renaissance hotel in South Tulsa, If you take 169 south, you’ll see it.”

“I already do. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

“I love you, Moon of my Life.” The line clicked dead, and my smile was so wide, my face hurt. I ran out of my room, and took the elevator downstairs. I got out the front doors and I saw Cas’ blue Ford Mustang. He parked, and got his backpack out of the trunk. I ran over to him, but I saw something out of the corner of my eye, it was a bright blue “Police Box”, whatever that is. I ran over to Cas and hugged him. He bit my ear playfully, and I snugged my head into the crook of his neck. We walked inside and went up to Sam’s room. Cas knocked and Sam opened the door. “Hey stranger! Long time no see.” Sam said.

“Yeah, I’m glad to be back with you guys. So why Tulsa and not Houston?”

Sam made a confused face, “Dean didn’t tell you? There was an earthquake, and nobody else reported feeling anything, so we assumed that is was OUR kind of ordeal. So we’re going to check it out.”

“Ok, good. Do you need anything Sam?” I urgently asked, I was in a hurry, and the night was getting shorter. “No, I’m going to bed; I’ll see you guys at dawn?” “Yup, yup.”

Sam closed his door, while Cas and I made our way into the bedroom. Cas opened the door while I massaged his shoulders, “It’s been a while since we got to do this.” He murmured a cry of acceptance, and opened the door. We walked in and I slammed him on the feathery down pillows and ripped his shirt off. Someone cleared their throat and I shot my head up. A man was standing in the doorway to the bathroom. He was wearing a brown overcoat, red Chuck Taylors, and a pinstriped suit. I covered Cas up and buttoned my shirt back up. “Can I help you? How the HELL did you get into our room?” “My name is The Doctor, and I need your help. I have a spaceship that is called the TARDIS, which is short for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, and I can travel ANYWHERE in the universe, and ANY point in time. I need your help to save a man. This man is the most incredible man I’ve ever met and he just committed suicide. I need your help to make a Tulpa, and save his life.” “You’re insane, why would I take orders from someone who just broke into my hotel room” “Trust me, I’m the Doctor. I wouldn’t bother you if I didn’t need to. Castiel, is that you?” “Hello Doctor. How nice to see you again. How’s Rose?” “She’s… Gone.” “I’m so sorry for your loss. Dean, we have to do what he says. He is a good man. Doctor, who are we trying to save?” I huffed and said, “If you say so. Now, put a shirt on, I’m getting Sammy.” I left the room, confused. If Cas says that he is a good man, then he probably is. I knocked on Sam’s door, and a few moments later, he opened it, a towel around his waist and his hair tussled. “What’s up?” “Put some pants on and come next door, we need your help. “Oh, no, no, no! I’m not helping you and Cas with ANYTHING!” He had a disgusted look on his face. “We aren’t doing anything like that. We have an urgent case, and I don’t want to have repeat it, it confuses me already!” I closed his door and opened mine. “He is a great man, and a better detective. Just a warning though, he can tell you your life story after being in a room with you for two minutes.” “What’s his name?” “Sherlock Holmes, of 221b Baker Street, Westminster England.”


End file.
